Doctor Mordrid : The Guardian
by watercolor
Summary: Doctor Mordrid A Full Moon Film from 1992 Staring Jeffery Combs. Possible continuing story: The Guardian follows Mordrid as he assists a young wizardwitch from the evil that wish to extort her powers.
1. Prologue

Doctor Mordrid.

The Guardian.

Prologue

Magic, it has always existed in one form or another. From Fantasy to fairytales, myths to legends; it has always been constant.

It was early in the morning, in this world in which she lived. But what world was this? She walked through the thick trees, the blue night sky fading as she reached the clearing.

The lush grass in the clearing was cool and inviting in the morning light. She walked from the forest and into the grasses of the bluff over looking a vast ocean. The sea air was salty and clean. She went to her knees in the light and watched as the red sun rose over the ocean from the east. She watched as it welled in the sky and split just above the horizon in to 3 separate yellow suns. She smiled as the sky grew orange with the flow, fading to a purple, soon to be kissed blue with the dawn.

She lowered the hood of her blue cape and let the light spill on to her face and held her gloved hands to the light. The gloves were fingerless, so her bare fingers could stretch in the light and feel the rays on her. From a distance it looked as though she held a sun in each hand, and balanced the third upon her head. The warm light heating her skin yet cooled by the ocean breeze, however it was then she felt the burn beneath the skin of her palms.

She lowered her hands and removed a glove and looked at the black symbol upon her palm. It was the same as the one on her other hand, and the small symbol on her forehead. Each symbol seemed to burn this morning light. She was curious to their reaction, but her curiosity quenched as she looked up and saw the black burst from the center sun and eclipse itself. She gasped in horror and felt the pain boil in her skin as the symbols burned in the sun light. She pulled her hood back and put her gloves back on, shielding each from the fiery sunlight above.

This was not good…this wasn't the right time. It was too soon! She got up and ran back to the thick woods and ran as fast as she could though the trees, their branches reaching out like skeleton hands, pulling her hood back, and grabbing her long brown hair as she ran. Then a dark figure stepped in front of her, enclosing her in its black cloak. She struggled a moment before giving in and looking up at her captor. He was tall with a black beard and eyes to match. Almost seductively he brushed her hair from her eyes and across the mark on her forehead. "The time has come." He told her.

She grit her teeth, not willing to give up. "no" she protested, and kicked the man in the tenderness of places and again in the face as he kneeled over. She didn't stop to think, nor hear his calls to others who must have been close by. She ran back to the clearing, back to the cliff, back to the ocean view, and the burning sunlight.

She ran to the grass she had knelt in before and removed her gloves quickly, tucking them in her belt of her dress and holding her head back to the light.

From behind her the man and his followers came, with knifes drawn, and chains in tow, they ran in her direction. As they neared her they slowed, not willing to touch her, for the burning symbols exposed to the eclipsed sun began to glow a bright blue.

"Monitor" she sighed "protect me!"

"Take her!" the man called to his army, but they didn't move. He rushed forward with his knife bared and through it at her left hand that was outstretched. It was then the brightness erupted from her being, and she was gone. The man ran to the place she had stood and cruse the ground. "I do not care to where you have gone…I will find you"

But she couldn't hear his curses, or threats. She was far away. The burning had stopped and she looked down at her hands, in the blackness around her. Her left hand was bleeding, but she didn't have time to worry with a cut now. She took her gloves from her pockets and put them back on her hands covering the cut. She looked around her then, the stars that seemed to go on for ever, then the voice.

"You are safe Xandra" it said. She looked around, and then up to the blue eyes above her.

"Monitor" she said in recognition. "You heard me? Brought me here to protect me?"

"No." the voice replied. "You brought yourself here."

"But how?" she asked.

"The power within you has been awakened."

"It is too soon for this curse to come to pass, Monitor."

"Curse?" the voice said curiously. "You are not curse, Xandra. You are blessed."

"Then why the pain?" she asked looking at her hands. "These marks born to me, cursed upon me, why, then do they burn so badly when awakened?"

"With much power, comes much pain, but this too shall pass."

"What am I to do? They will find me."

"This is not a place for you to stay, young one. Your training of basic magic's is over. It is time for you to meet your teacher, and your destiny. Together, you shall overcome these obstacles."

"Who? Where" she asked unsure weather to believe what she was hearing.

"He will come."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

In his apartment in New York City, Doctor Anton Mordrid sat in his study and made notes in the margin of papers he was preparing for another lecture at the local college. His concentration was soon interrupted however when he could feel the pull in the forces. He stood from his desk and checked his apartment, secured the door and walked to the map on the far wall. As he had done many times before he opened the portal and walked though the blinding light the abyss that was his place of channeling to the Monitor.

The eyes were there in the heavens, ready for the questions it was sure he had.

"I feel a pull in the forces." He said simply.

"No more then the pull that is in my veins," he heard a voice reply, but it was not the deep haunting voice of the Monitor. He turned quickly and saw the girl standing opposite him. She was a young wizard, dressed in a blue hooded cape, pulled over her eyes. "Mordrid" the Monitor said finally. "A new pull in the powers has erupted, the balance is shifting, and this girl is no longer safe where she was born."

Anton looked at the hooded girl and could see no signs of wealth or power upon her. Until she reached forward and pulled back her hood and tilted her head to the light. It was then he saw the crest upon her forehead, same as the amulet he wore around his neck. She was Xandra, the chosen, the guardian.

"But it is too soon?" he said softly.

"soon or not the time has come." 

"I understand." Anton acknowledged, and looked up at the Monitor. Then reaching a hand towards the girl she reached forward and lay a gloved hand in his palm. He gripped it and pulled her towards him, and they both nodded to the monitor as the portal began to open for his return to his home.

Back in the apartment the two travelers emerged. Xandra followed his silhouette through the light and in to his study. She paused a moment watched as the portal closed behind them.

With the room now silent, and peaceful, she looked around the apartment, and its many wonders.

"Are you tired?" Anton suddenly asked. He watched as she gazed in wonder. The dimension she had been raised in was not blessed with such technological advances. "These are televisions" he said noticing her curious stare at the wall of news reports from around the world.

"There is so much I need to learn."

"Yes." He replied leaving the room for a moment as she marveled over the moving pictures. When he returned he was dressed in his earthly 'street' clothing. He found her sitting on the steps in front of the portal looking at her hands with sadness. He walked over to her. She didn't acknowledge him, nor look at him. He knelt in front of her, and saw the red blood dripping from her finger tips. Concerned he looked at her face. She was in pain, but it was more emotional pain then physical. "I'm going to help you" he said and took hold of her wrist and looked at her hand. He saw the symbol upon her hand was intact, but it was the only thing, the skin that was to either side of it was sliced pretty deep. In the human world, he would be taken to a hospital for stitches, but this was magic. He put his hand over hers and concentrated his magic on the wound, willing it to heal. He hadn't noticed that she had already ungloved her right hand which she then placed over his on her left and looked him in the eyes. The magic within her veins knew the spell, they knew her will. He was paralyzed a moment, looking in her deep brown eyes, as her magic pulled at the knowledge in his brain.

Everything he had known of this world was being pulled in to her, the sensation made him feel drunk, or even sick, but it soon past as he looked in her eyes, and the tears that fell from them. Her lip trembled in sadness and fear, her skin flush red with anger and shame, and a soft sob escaped her lips. Her grip on him loosened and he pulled away from her grasp, and put his hands around her face, steadying her view, making her look at him, wanting to make her understand that this world was good, no matter what evil she had just seen from within his research.

"Xandra, no, look at me."

"This place is awful, evil, how can you stand it!" she sobbed. "The pain, the destruction!"

"No!" he pleaded. "It's not like that."

"For a supreme being, I must be really stupid to you." She said still crying.

"No!" he said. "You are not stupid. These things, you are not familiar with, you are frightened by them. It's understandable."

"How can you stand it?" she asked.

"You adapt I suppose." He was interrupted then by the alarm clock near his desk. It was late, and he still needed to do his lecture that evening, but he had not counted on such a visitor at this time. It was too late to cancel. Should he leave her there? Or call in, or take her with him? He didn't know.

He would have to take her with him. It was not safe to leave her alone at this time.

He looked at her. The marking on her forehead was high towards the crown, and about the diameter of a quarter. He would need to cover it with something, but wasn't sure. Edger cawed from his post behind him and Anton smiled. He went back to his desk and removed a blue scarf from his drawer. He unfolded the scarf and removed a bright dagger that it held and handed the scarf to Xandra. She took the scarf and looked at him. He touched his fore head where her mark was and she nodded in agreement and wrapped the scarf around her head, and tied it in the back . It lay just over her fore head and covered the mark. She wouldn't try to explain her clothing, but rather handed her his case and told her to trust him. She did as instructed and followed him.

From behind the stage at the auditorium she looked up and watched as he gave his speech of the occult, and magic's to a room of skeptics and nonbelievers. She knew everything he spoke of. She had read it from his mind before. What was it he was to teach her, that she now, didn't already know?

After his lecture he waited until the auditorium emptied, before calling her out of her hiding place, and they walked from the building. As he opened the door she looked up to the sky, and the moon over head. She had never seen a moon like this one. Always her world had 3. As she was marked my 3, so three was how she centered her power. He stopped and looked back at her looking at the sky and touched her hand. "I'm afraid" she confessed. "I feel like a weapon, unstable and destructive. And it's only a matter of time."

"A time bomb." He said correcting her. "You feel like a ticking time bomb." She looked at him curiously.

"Time bomb?" she repeated.

"Your description was correct, only with fewer words, you would say, ticking time bomb." She didn't protest, but rather nodded.

She followed after him still in her robes as she was familiar, and looked around at this world, that was not. They walked to the taxi that waited, and she got inside and waited as he told the driver their destination.

He looked over at her in the taxi as she removed her gloves and looked at her hands. "cursed" she whispered.

When they arrived at his apartment, Anton walked her to his door and looked back sadly at the door closest to the exit. It had been years since she had been killed. A simple gun shot, nothing magic, nothing he could heal. She was gone. He wished she was there with him now. Helping him, perhaps explaining things to Xandra better then he knew how. But she was not. He looked back to Xandra, who was watching him. Then he opened his door, and let her in, closing it behind them.

In the mean time, in the dimension Xandra had just escaped, her captor paced a great stone chamber cursing and gritting his teeth in anger.

"I was so close." He muttered.

"not close enough." A woman said. She entered through a passage behind him. "and your mutterings will not change that fact." She was older, dressed in black and seductive in her movements. "Had you been successful I would have the power and the changeling would no longer be a factor."

"Madam Sonja. Had those idiots you sent with me, not have stopped, we would have had her."

"Yes Stephan, but wasn't it you, who tried to damage my prize even before it could be delivered."

"What?" he protested.

"I heard of you striking her, in her hand no less. Breaking the mark?"

"No…the mark was not broken."

"You don't know this." She replied. "But it will soon be clarified. I have my sorceress channeling for the girl now. With the first sun eclipsed, the others will soon follow, awakening more the power with in. She will be like a beckon in the cosmos, calling us to her."

"And you will remove her power, transfer it to yourself, and raise our power to all the worlds."

"Ambitious, some may say. I prefer to view myself as just always right." She said basking in the thought of her future victory.

"What do we do until we find her?"

"Prepare. The eclipse will not complete until she is back on this plane." She explained. "we will find her."

"The dimensions are endless."

"Yes, but if my theory is correct, they have sent her to a particular one. And this can be to our advantage."

"How?"

"Time is different here to us, what will seem like hours here, are days there."

"So we can strike at anytime.?"

"Yes, that also mean we need to be quick. Come…we will prepare the temple to for the transfer. The magic will wait for her…it has no choice. Until she returns this world will stay as it is…" Stephan bowed to the woman, and they left the chamber to travel far to the temple she had prepared.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Training was difficult for Anton Mordrid, who was used to lectures and book research. He had not forgotten his magical ways, but was not used to working with such a strong pupil.

With a wave of his hand he emptied his apartment of its belongings. He stood on one side of the room as he placed Pedestal of flame in the center, and Xandra stood across it. She was now dressed in modern earthly cloths, of jeans, but a long sleeved shirt that much still resembled her older dress, with a peasant collar, and wide sleeves, much to Anton's taste as well. These were easier to move in and less restrictive then other cloths.

"You will need to learn concentration, especially around the 4 elements common to most earths. You have earth, air, fire and water." He explained. Xandra nodded.

"We will begin with fire." He explained. "Fire's life is air. You either smother the flame with earth, snuff it out by removing the air, or douse it with water. These are earthly remedies. Your job is to make the fire work for you."

"Control the elements?" Xandra asked. Anton nodded. With a wave of his hand the flames stretched from the pedestal towards her. She dodged the flames as they grew near and tried to concentrate her energy on controlling it.

"No." Anton instructed. "Hands out, power centered. Keep your self balanced."

"I'm trying" she said back. Anton stopped the flame, putting back in the pedestal and waited as she stood firmly in her spot and practiced her center.

She put both hands out to her side, shoulder held apart. Then he raised his hand quickly and she countered raising her arms focusing her energies on the fire in front of her. She concentrated on the fire as if it were as solid as water, and commanded it to her will. The fire stopped in front of her. She then willed it to circle in front of her, in which it twisted in to a hoop of flames. Anton took this moment of distraction to counter with a blast of energy towards her, but she caught the energy ball as it neared, and willed the fire to circle her, where it then wrapped around her, and she then sent the energy ball back towards Anton, followed by the screaming orange fire.

He caught the ball of energy, absorbing it back in to his being, then countered the fire by throwing a simple glass of water toward it, extinguishing it in front of him. The water evaporated in to steam and with the steam cleared, it was just the two of them standing in the room.

"Very good." He replied, and waved his arm, restoring his apartment to as it had been previously.

Xandra, relaxed from her stance and took a seat on a near by step. She then continued to practice her magic, by levitating upon the step, and teleporting to the opposite side of the room. This was a trait Anton could not do himself, with out using much of his energy, or even without the help of the Monitor. But Xandra could do this effortlessly. She had perfected the technique during her weeks there, and had gotten rather good at it. He had taught her how to control her center of gravity with levitating, and she grasped the rules and powers quickly. Her willingness to practice on almost a constant basis, told him she really wanted to learn this.

Perhaps his task as her teacher and guide meant she may become his replacement in this world. His thoughts were interrupted however, but his since of the Monitors watchful eye.

"The eclipse must proceeded, Mordrid." The voice said. Anton nodded.

"No…" Xandra said suddenly. "I won't go back…I'm not ready."

"Yes you are," he assured her. "I will go with you. It has been several weeks, and no one has found you just yet…the next sun must eclipse before your powers can be completely unlocked."

"Okay." She relented.

"Then come...we will go."

He took her hand and they walked to the portal. They stepped through it, and the monitor did the rest, directing them to the world Xandra had escaped from. When they reappeared, they were at the sea side she had last seen. The sky was much as it had been prior to her leaving. Anton stood back and let her complete her waking of the suns. She got her knees and removed her gloves, tucking them in her pocket, and then holding her arms up to the light, he watched as the crests symbols on her hands and forehead began to burn, and glow bright blue in the light. Her body knew the spell, and he watched as the right sun burst black as the first had. The sky changed to a reddish purple at that point, and Xandra gasped as the symbols too changed color to a deep purple and burned bright in the sunlight. Her balance was interrupted and she fell forward catching herself with her hands, her head swimming with the surge of energy in her body.

As this was happening, an old woman sorceress sat meditating in her tower. She felt the girl's surge of power and opened her eyes. She got up feebly and walked to her window where she looked across the sky at the second sun eclipsing. As she was told she called for the guard outside her door, which entered quickly.

"Tell Sonja, the girl has returned…be quick...she will not be here long!" the guard ran from the tower and down the stairs to the great hall, to the middle room of the castle Sonja had fashioned in to a temple for the "Transfer of powers"

"Madam!" the guard called. "The girl has returned!"

Sonja smiled evilly and ran from the room.

They would go after the girl and catch her before she escaped again.

At the cliff over looking the ocean. Xandra tried to stand, but then quickly fell over almost as if she were drunk. Her balance was not the same. Anton went to her and helped her stand. "Light headed?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied "very much so."

"It's okay." He comforted. "It will pass."

Anton looked around the ocean and forest near by and the odd purple sky above and smiled. "This is where you were born?" he asked.

"Yes." Xandra replied still holding her head from the dizziness.

"It's where she will die too." Sonja announced. Anton turned quickly to the raved haired woman who had emerged from the forest.

"Sonja?" he said curiously. He had remembered her from years before, but had not seen her in many a millennia. "Mordrid" she replied. "I knew the Monitor would have sent her to you."

Anton stood in front of Xandra who was still disorientated. "No" he said strongly. "You can't take her."

"Don't make me go through you Mordrid. We never were really friends, but I don't think you would like being dead very much." She threatened.

"Xandra" he whispered behind him, still keeping his eye on his enemy. "Can you get us out of here?"

"I'll...I'll try" she said. And then fell to her knees. Anton turned to her and knelt to her.

"Are you okay? He asked concerned.

"yes," she replied…"Be my center." And she took his hands in hers and held them over her head palm to palm. "Think of home" she said, and in a flash they disappeared.

Stephan ran towards them with his sword drawn, but they were gone before he could reach them. He thrust his sword in the ground and cursed.

"Calm down!" Sonja ordered. "I know were they will see the sorceress."

Anton and Xandra reappeared in the middle of the floor in Anton's apartment. Xandra fell over from exhaustion and Anton rushed to something solid to hold on to, for his head was swimming so badly from the teleportation.

Xandra giggled from where she lay and looked over at Anton. "Now you know why I ended up hitting the book cases so many times." She said. Anton caught the humor in her words and laughed with her.

"What does Sonja want with you?" He said relaxing against the steps.

"What any maniac wants…power."

"But you were born with this power, she can't take it." He said thinking out loud.

"Yes she can." Xandra said still laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "The marks are just here, because both physically and mentally the powers-that-may-totally-screw-up-one's-life decided that I would be the best to protect….them…the earth…the world...whatever."

"You've been in this dimension too long" he noted from her use of slang and tone.

"I would agree with you, if what I said wasn't the complete truth...but it is." She explained. "these marks" she said touching each symbol. "They can be transferred, either by will or by force."

"How?" he asked.

"either I give them willingly to her, place my hands upon hers, and transfer my power to her by my own will, or soul displacement." She rolled over and lifted herself up. Her balance off, she steadied herself with one hand and shook her head to try and focus harder. She then sat with her legs crossed as she often did and tried to regain her composure before continuing. "It's a difficult spell. But it is possible. She would transfer her soul in to mine. Mine would then be expelled in to nothing. She would have my body and all the power in contains, and I would be gone."

"What is needed to cast this spell?" he asked.

She opened one eye and looked over at him.  
"I have no idea." She replied and closed her eyes again, and breathed deep. He walked over to her and sat in the floor across from her, and took her hands. He could feel her energy's were off. The balance of the eclipse had broken and he would have to help her re-center.

She opened her eyes for a moment and watched as he turned her hands over upon his, and using his energy's he again attempted to become her center and assist her in balancing. The symbols again began to glow beneath his hands and the one on her forehead as well, until the shade of purple returned to blue, restring the balance. Then she decided to play a small trick upon her teacher. She slapped his hands quickly.

"ouch!" he exclaimed rubbing the tender spot she had slapped. She smiled playfully and winked. "rematch"

He placed his hands over hers again and she waited and slapped his hands again.

"You're out of practice." She said smiling.

"perhaps I am." He replied and moved his hands before she was able to slap him again. "perhaps not."


End file.
